The Prank
by mimo123d
Summary: When Robin (Dick Grayson ) Pulls a prank on Kid Flash ( Wally west ) It goes wrong in so many ways! Leaving Kid Flash tramatized and Robin feeling like crap! First story here , so come and read ! Dont forget to review! Kidflash , supermartian ships


**AN- **So this is my first story ever and i am feeling a bit .. uncertain about posting it by i just said ill go with it. This is mainly a one-shot . but if you want more just send me some feedback. I will take any suggestions to add onto this story or ideas to make a new story! Thats all so have fun!

It was an average day at . Robin and kid flash were watching TV and drinking some soda out of bottles, Superboy was doing training, Aqualad was in atlantis, Artemis was home with her mother while M'gann was making coffee .

"This is so freaking boring i cant believe theirs nothing to do today " Kid flash announced lazily after groaning

"Tell me about it , i wish their was some sort of mission we could do or something" Robin replied

"I wish we could pull some pranks on Artemis but she's not here " Kid flash said with an annoyed tone to his voice

"OOOOH so you miss her " Robin teased while hitting Kid flash playfully on his leg .

"What.. no i - Ugh your so annoying!" Kid flash said while grumpily walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

Ha ha robin thought, i knew he would leave! Robin then quickly emptied out his soda and filled it in with coffee M'gann had left on the table to go call superboy.

Robin quickly filled it up and waited for Kid Flash to come back." _HAHAHA hes going to be pranked so hard he would to ANYTHING to get me back_ " robin thought.

Quickly Robin returned to casually watch TV when he heard Kid Flash come out after taking a quick shower.

"Hey dude , whatcha watching?" Kid flash asked him while taking a seat down.

"Nothing really just flipping through the channels , What do you want to wa-" Robin was quickly cut off when he saw Kid flash take a big gulp of his "soda". He stared at Kid-Flash with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Kid flash instantly swallowed the drink half-way before realizing that it wasn't soda. Spitting half of it out all on the floor

"DUDE WHAT IS THIS CRAP" Kid flash yelled.

Robin , now laughing uncontrollably contained himself and said " ITS COFFEE!" Before returning to a wild laughing fit.

Kid flash's face quickly widened. and replied with a hysterical and scared tone "WHAT ! YOU MADE ME DRINK HALF OF THAT! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Robin quickly stopped laughing and saw how hysterical and scared Kid flash looked "Whats wrong KF? Its just coffee..."

Kid flash quickly replied " DUDE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS DOES TO ME?!"

"Dude its just coff-" Robin suddenly was cut off.

Kid flash looked around frantically "oh no " He gasped.

He ran outside to see everything was frozen.

Not even the wind was blowing , or the trees swaying.

Everything was completely still.

Kid flash quickly realized what had happened. He had gotten to much energy and was moving too fast for anyone to see him . He could be trapped in here for hours if not days , in what felt like a blink of the eye to everybody else.

KF quickly sped too Central City too see if his Uncle Barry could see him.

As soon as KF got their he sped to his aunts/uncles house .

By then it has been an hour since was pretty far away.

He got their and walked in too find that his aunt iris was completely frozen in the middle of picking up the phone.

"Damn it " KF cursed as he saw his aunt was completely frozen. He quickly ran through the house looking for Barry in till it hit him.

It was late Friday. Uncle Barry would be at work.

Kid Flash sped to his uncles work and sped too his Uncles lab to be let down even more.

His once was frozen too in the middle of reaching up for a file on his shelf.

"UGHHHHHHHH!" He groaned and slid down to the floor in complete failure .

He was stuck like this for god knows how long.

"It could be hours or days , even weeks like this !" Kid flash mumbled quietly as he started to tear up .

His uncle had told him to NEVER drink coffee, because the same thing happened to him

He said that it took him 12 hours to get out of it , and that he was completely traumatized.

Of course that was 5 years ago. Now uncle Barry could drink coffee , but no more than half a cup.

Kid Flash then thought to go see his father

He sped off "home" were he saw his big jerk of a father laying lazily on the couch drinking one can of beer.

Kid flash hated his father , He used to abuse him when he was younger.

Wally quickly shuddered and shooed away those memories.

By then it had been about 2 and a half hours.

He still felt no change.

Wally quickly left his house at walking speed and walked through Central City. It was beautiful. He saw children in the main park , People walking to the hot dog stands ,He instantly felt scared again.

He had the feeling that he would never get out of this.

He could easily live his whole life out and no one would even know hes here.

Wally quickly slid down and started sobbing.

He sat their for a good hour , thinking about how everyone would look and he would be with them the whole time. His uncle Barry would defiantly tire himself out looking for Wally , but would never find him.

He then started thinking about the team. What would Rob think. He would blame himself. Even though he wouldn't know what happened he would blame himself.

~~ 5 hours later~~

It had been 8 hours since he drank coffee. Wally walked around Central City a couple times to get his mind of things

He was starting to feel hopeless again.

Wally thought about leaving to go back to too see if anything changed. He sped off and got their to disappointment . Everyone was still frozen. Rob had a confused and sad face while staring at where Wally was sitting. He saw M'gann talking to Superboy . Nothing new, They seemed to be more closer lately.

Wally sighed and walked to his room. He stared at everything he owned.

His school textbooks laid on the floor with a bunch of homework scribbled down. Clothes thrown everywhere and his bed was a mess.

He then heard something, like the wind.

He sped and saw the trees moving ever so slow. But they were moving. Wally quickly sat down next to Rob.

After a good hour nothing had changed, the trees probably moved a inch or 2 but Rob's face was still the same.

Wally brought his knees up and put his head down. He quietly started to cry .

During all his crying he was too busy too notice things were starting too move.

They were moving slowly still , But they were getting faster and faster, and faster.

~~~~~~~~~~~3rd person POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dude its just coffee whats-" Robin started to say in till he realized wally was not in front of him anymore.

He was right next to him crying

Robins face went from confused to worried as he reached over and taped wally's shoulder "Wally?.."

Wallys head quickly shot up and stared at him. He then jumped over and hugged dick with the tightest hugs while sobbing .

"Wally?! What's wrong?" Robin quickly felt bad "Dude im sorry i pranked you. i didn't know you would cry..."

Hearing the commotion M'gann and Superboy walked in with a shocked and confused look on their face .

"What happened Robin?" M'gann said with a worried tone " Is Wally okay?"

"I dont - i just gave him some coffee and then he just freaked out and all of a sudden he was next to me crying". Robin said with a very worried and guilty look on his face

By now Wally had calmed down a bit. M'gann and suprboy walked over to wally .

"Wally what happened ?" M'gann asked.

Wally whispered out in a sad voice " I got to-too much energy fro-from that co-coffee and I started going faster then everyone" Everyone gasped as wally continued " Everybody froze.. I was all alone for 9 hrs." Wally said with a very frightened look on his face

M'gann quickly hugged Wally while Robin sat down in disbelief. "Its all my fault " He mumbled quietly while Superboy went and contacted Flash ,Batman and Black Canary to come.

Flash sped in less than 30mins later . He saw Wally and his face quickly fell. He quickly sped over too wally and hugged him.

Meanwhile Batman grabbed robin , M'gann and Superboy and started asking questions

" What. Happened? " He asked in a demanding tone directed at all three of them

No one wanted to speak up , but robin quickly started mumbling so no one else got in trouble.

"Batman its my fault, I gave Wally some coffee and he drank it without realizing it was coffee and he got too much energy and started moving faster than anyone else."Robin mumbled guilty

Batman gave him a stern look "How Long"

"9 hours " Robin said know with his voice trembling.

Flash sped over and asked what had happened. Batman explained to him about everything and Flash's face quickly fell. Flash understood and ran over to sit next toWwally while he explained things to a very shocked Black Canary.

"Robin, Never do it again. You should've known better" Batman said sternly

Robin bowed his head down , and nodded . He felt horrible . Batman then walked away and left via zeta tube.

" Alright kid, if you need to talk about please don't hesitate to ask " Black Canary finished. Then she got up and left

"Hey Flash , can i have the next week off " Wally asked quietly .

Flash quickly responded "Whatever you need, Go pack your things "He said with a sad tone.

While KF was packing his things, Robin walked in .

"Hey KF" He said quietly with a sorrow tone.

Kid flash quickly shot up and looked at him. "Its not your fault dude."

Robin imediatly yelled "YES IT IS . IF I WOULD JUST STOP JOKING AROUND IT WOULD OF NEVER OF HAPPENED"

KF stood up and hugged robin

"Dude its okay now, just don't do it again. You didn't know. " he sighed "I forgive you , i just need a break from this. "

Robin sadly nodded and walked away sadly .

KF then waved goodbye to everyone and left with The Flash.

Robin once again mumbled to himself "_sorry"_

**So thats it . i know its not very good but its my first time and i just thought this would be cool! So review it :D Thanks!**

**If you want more stories about YJ just message me some details and stuff! THANKS :D**


End file.
